The Daily F
by Little bit o' erything
Summary: The two Ign girls could lose their Jobs! But what will they do to keep them?
1. From Humble Beginnings

I do Not own Ign, it is owned by Ign.

Being the owner of Ign was a great Job, lots of money, and two smoking hot chicks bringing in lots of that money. Unfortunatly hot women weren't selling quite as well as they used to. As much as i didn't want to do it I was afraid I would have to fire them. But before i made that decision i decided to call them into my office to talk about it. "So girls do you know why I called you in here?" As I looked at them I was stunned by their Beauty Jessica Chobot was a 5'6" Brunette with c-cups. Naiomi Kle was almost a carbon copy, but with Blond hair. They were both extreemly hot. "We have no Idea" answered Jess. She was olbviously the leader having worked there longer. "Well, the whole hot girls announcing movie, and game news just is not selling like it used to. So i may need to lay you two off". I said. "No!" They responded almost in unison. " What are we supposed to do?" This time it was Naiomi who spoke. " Well if you can prove to me that you can be good for the interests of the company." I tried not to smile as i thought of theoretical situations that could happen. I felt a perverted smile escape my mind, thats when i saw the imediate change in them. They started to move around and speak in seductive innocent way. Jessica was the brave one she came up to the chair i was sitting in wheeled it around and started to undo my tie, Naimo then walked over and started to undo my belt. I was still in shock as to what was goin on by the time I finally came to i had no tie and my pants were at my ankles. My hard on was raging and i was as ready as i had ever been. They were arguing on how to begin. After what felt like an eternity of anticipation, i fianlly yelled "Will some one just give me a fucking blowjob". Jess smiled, that seemed to be her suggestion, so she stepped up first and took my dick in her mouth. She started slowly but gradually sped up bobbing her head up and down my dick. I saw Naiomi fingering herslef in the corner, she was olbviously horny. I knew i was gonna blow my load, as i was bout to tell her, i decided, "Hell, im the boss here i can do what i want". When i blew, she swallowed every drop with a smile on her face at this point Naiomi was comepletly naked,I saw her C-cups, and her beautifully shaven pussy. She got on top of me and started to ride me. She was moaning like a ghost, and her sound level elivated as I licked her errect nipples. As she was bouncing up and down on my cock Jess undressed. She then layed down on the desk and shifted the chair. Naomi started to lick Jess's equally beautifully shaven pussy. With all three of us moaning it was very loud in my office and i was enjoying every second of it. Naomi let out a huge scream as i felt her climax. I then realized that i was about to cum agian. Wanting to avoid pregnancy i told Naiomi and she said she had not birth control. She got up and Jess starterd riding me, saying that she was on the pill. It wan't 20 seconds before i came for the second time, this time inside of Jess. I then felt her climax, that dripped every last drop out of my balls. As Jess dismounted me Naiomi came back over and licked my cock clean. As we all got undressed i told the two girls in my best athoritative voice, "Your jobs are safe for now, however we may have to see where we are at in a couple months." Naomi nodded her head, but Jess took it a step further, " I'm confident that even if my job is in jeporady I would be able convince you to let me keep it" she gave me a wink and exited the room. Naomi, now fully dressed came over to me and gave me a long passionate kiss, then left the room as well. This job just got a hell of a lot better.


	2. The Microsoft Confrence

After that first fuck with the two girls I couldn't stop smiling. Unfortunatly everyone at the Office was taking notice and asking questions, but I never told them what happened. Then I remembered what Jess had said, It made me want to call them back into my office. I held off on it though, wanting to build up anticipation. They were giving me stong signals though, and I knew I would have to do something, and fast, but I wanted it to be special, and memorable, not another case of office sex. Then a huge smile crossed my face, as I though of a way to make it something they would never forget, and I would have time with them individually. I called them into my office, right after the door closed they started to undress. "No, no , no, no.", I said. They put what clothes they had taken off back on. " We'll get to that soon, but not today. As you know E3 is coming up." I announced. They stood there puzzled. I smiled "Well I have 2 invitations to all 3 of the press confrences, Microsoft, Sony, and Nintendo. I'm going to take Jess to the Microsoft event, and take Naoimi to the Sony event." Smiles were crossing their faces as they started to get the picture. " We will be sitting in the back, I think you know what we'll be doing there." I said. They started to leave, and just before they opened the door i said "Oh, and Naomi" She turned to look at me. " You might want to get on the pill" I said and gave her a wink. She smiled and left, E3 could not come quick enough.

It did though and soon the Xbox press confrence was upon us, me and Jess met up, and started towards the press confrence, I decided I would build up the tension, so we didn't do anything to start, we listened to the confrence for about 5 minutes, but then Jess stuck her hand into my pants. My cock was alrady rock hard, so she just started giving me a hand job, then i stuck my hand in her pants and jammed 2 finders into her soaking wet pussy. She let out a long moan, the thrill of possibly getting caught boosted the already atronomical arousal. We took our hands out of the others pants and started to strip, luckily there was no one else in the back row. I was still sitting and I took Jess and held her upside down. She put my dick into her mouth and I started rubbing my toungh around her clit. We were bouth moaning, but no one could hear us because we had our mouths occupied at that moment. She was licking my dick like a pro concentrating on the head one moment then putting the whole thing in her mouth the next. I want from licking her clit, to plunging my tongue deep into her pussy, then back to her clit again. It may have been the weirdest experience of my life, when her pussy clenched down on my tongue. We both orgasmed at the same time, but neither of us were close to being done. I flipped her back over and set her on top of my dick. She started to bounce up and down, getting my dick really deep into her pussy. She was moaning loudly, but the crowd was cheering realy loudly for something so no one noticed. She continued to bounce on my dick, it seemed like she came every time she was at the bottom of her bounce. I leaned forward and stuck one of her beautiful tits in my mouth, she was moaning even louder, I then switched to her other tit making sure I got both of the nipple completly hard. Her pussy clenched for seemingly the billionth time, but this was different, it hurt a little bit it was so tight, but it put me in a state of total bliss. She screamed as she climaxed yet again, her pussy clenched down so tight on my dick, I came without any warning, she got off me and back into her seat, she leaned over and licked all of the cum off my cock. Making my dick hard again, but I knew I had to save some for Naomi tomorrow. We then both got dressed, and started to pay attention to the pretintation. Holy Shit! A new Xbox!


	3. The Sony Confrence

As I got ready the morning of the sony press confrence I thought about how i would mix it up for Naomi. I had to think long and hard, but I came up with nothing, so I decided instead of build up, we could just get right into it. So I finished getting ready then went to meet Naomi. She was wearing a tank top, obviously with no bra on, because I could see her nipples. Then she lifted up her mimi-skirt, showing she wasn't wearing any panties. We walked to the show, and she told me that she want's to watch the press confrence as well as have sex. So I decided she could ride me facing the stage.

When we got there and found some seats in the back row, the place was packed. "This isn't going to be easy" I wispered in her ear. So we decide to leave our clothes on. She got on my lap, and undid my zipper, then she pulled my underweard down, so that my cock was hanging out my zipper. she rubbed it a few times til it was completly erect. She then shifted her position and slipped my cock into her wet pussy. "You need to be really quiet" I told her. "Ok" she said in a hushed tone. She was making small moans, and I was impressed with how quiet she was being, considering how fast she was now going. Her eyes were shut tight, I didn't Imagine she would be seeing much of the press confrence. I started to moan a little now, she was going lightning speed. My cockfelt so good, maybe even better than yesterday, Naomi was much tighter than Jess. I deside I would increase her arousal, one of my hands went into her tank top, and started to fondle her perky tits. My other hand went down and played with her clit. She was moaning loader now, but thankfully no one noticed. I felt her go through her first orgasm. She clenched down on my dick, but I kept going. She just keept riding my cock, while I fondled her breasts, and clit. Not a minute later she orgasmned again, and I came insatantly, but I was not done.I took her hips, and lifted her up and down, making her go even faster. Occasionally she would slip off my cock, and my cock would brush against her clit making her moan sharply. I could tell I was hitting her G-spot, because every time my dick was all the way in there she would moan deeply. The crowd cheered really loud and Naomi seized the oprotunity to let out the biggest scream of her life. She came once again, and I knew I was getting close. I decided I would keep going, using every bit of my mussels so that I could make her go as fast as humanly possible. She had her final orgasm it clenched down so hard on my dick I couldn't move her. She was flailing a bit obviously going through the greatest sensation of her life. She started to calm down, and her pussy let go of my cock, so I took her off me, and put her back in her seat. She put her mouth on my dick. She licked my head sticking her tounge right in the hole. I leaned back and moaned. She then stuck the whole thing in her mouth. She then started bobbing her head up and down with amazing skill. After about a minute I finally came, and she gulped sown every drop. We watched the rest of the press cofrence then got up and left. As soon as we exited the auditorium, Jessica was outside waiting for us. "So, who's going to the nintendo confrence?", she asked.


	4. The Nintendo Confrence

"After two days of sex i'm really tired", I said. "But I thought i could give the Nintendo tickets to you two". Jess and Naomi looked at each other nervously, but behind that nervousness I could see exitement. They had done stuff with eachother while we were all having sex, but this would be their first true lesbian experience. "I'll meet you there" Jess said to Naomi. Naomi nodded, and they both walked away. I smiled to my self, they didn't know that I had a third ticket, and I would get to watch the whole thing.

* * *

><p>The event started and I arived a few minutes late so they wouldn't see me. Unsuprisingly there weren't a whole lot of people there for this event. They picked a seat a few rows up from the back, so I sat a few rows behind them. Jess was wearing a white tanktop with a black bra, and short denim shorts. Naomi was wearing a plain t-shirt, no bra, and a black miniskirt. They were sitting there, clearly nervous. Just like usual it was Jess who gathered the courage to act first. She put her hand on Naomi's leg and started moving her hand back and forth. This went on for about a minute, before Jess put her hand up Naomi's skirt. Olbviously her panties mathced her bra, because Jess started pumping her fingers into Naomi's pussy, and I could hear Naomi moan. While Jess's hand kept going faster Naomi leaned over and lifted up Jess's shirt, then unclasped her bra. Naomi started to suck on Jess's tits. They were boat moaning, then Jess wispered in Naomi's ear. They both stopped what they were doing and removed the rest of their clothing. They stuck one of their hands in the others pussy, and started sucking on each other tits. Constant moans were going through the air. They stopped sucking and went into a deep kiss. They kissed for a minute or two, then put a tit back in their mouth. I could tell that Naomi was cumming because she ws shaking and screaming. Jess kept going through all of it, either to give Naomi more pleasure, or because Naomi's pussy clenched down and she couldn't get her hand out. When Naomi finally finsished orgasming, she took her hand out of Jess's pussy, and Jess removed her hand. Naomi layed Jess down over a few seats. Naomi then leaned down and started kissing the inside of Jess's thighs. Jess started to moan softly. Naomi then started flicking her toung around Jess's clit, prompting a scream from her. As Naomi toung flicked around the entrance to Jess's hole, Naomi stuck a finger into Jess's pussy. Naomi was done with the foreplay, she plunged her tounge deep into Jess's pussy. Shes was moaning like a ghost now with the ocasional scream coming from her. Naomi kept going faster and deeper, Jess was screaming now clearly close to cuming. Naomi now stuck two additional fingers into Jess's pussy, filling it up completely. Not ten seconds later jess came, and came hard. Cunvolsing and spasming for over a minute, but neither of them was done. Naomi laid down on the seats and Jess pounched on her, they started making out furiously rolling over and falling onto the floor so I had to stand to see them. They rolled and rolled as they sucked eachothers face, occationally sucking each others nipples before going back to their fierce make out session. Then they took a mintue to reposition them selves back on the seats, with Naomi on the bottom and Jess on the top. But Jess turned around so that her pussy was in Naomi's face and vice-versa. Then they started to eat each other out with the same fierce intensity as their previous make out session. They were, in essence, making out with each others pussy's. They were going at it like animals, licking sucking and biting all adding to their pleasure. They went faster and more intense by the minute, Jess added two firgers to Naomi's pussy. Naomi added three to Jess's. Jess stuck her whole fist into Naomi's pussy, and Naomi did the same to Jess. They were pumping their fists in addiion to the sucking and licking. This sent them over the top, Naomi came first, It took her about two minutes until she stopped shaking. About a minute into Naomi's orgasm Jess came. Her's ended about the same time as Naomi's. Then they sat back up and enjoyed the rest of the press confrence, ocationally playing with each others breasts. Suprisingly they never put thier clothes back on, and by the way they were giggling like little school girls I got the impression they weren't going to. Right before the confrence ended I left my seat and headed for the exit. But I stayed in the door way interested to see what happens next. As everyone got up to leave they noticed Jess and Naomi getting up they all stopped to stare, them Men in amazement, the women in disgust. Just to pleasure the crowd Naomi stretched and leaned back, exposing her breasts to everyone. The mean cheered. Jess then leaned over under the seat, to retrieve her phone from her pants that she was leaving behind. The crowd cheered again as the got a look at her pussy. Naomi and Jess then walked out of the auditorium, walking extra sexily to please the crowd. When they walked out I was waiting for them, the flashed me a smile and came over to me. "Nice outfits" I said. "Thanks" Jess answered. "That was a very intense experience" I said. "You were watching!" Naomi asked. "Yup",I said. " and the crowd you are drawing gives me a big idea..."<p> 


End file.
